Lights Will Guide You Home
by DatAznn
Summary: A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction  One Direction's Harry has recently fallen out of a break-up and is taking it rather hard. Will Louis be able to crack him before he goes too far? Xx
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. (:**

* * *

><p>It's been a solid week since Harry had broken up with his girlfriend. A solid week of Harry pushing the rest of the boys away whenever they would try and get close to help him. A solid week of awkward moments as a group when they would just sit around in total silence – something the boys of One Direction had never really encountered before Harry's break-up. A solid week of a living hell on Earth, especially for Louis. The two practically lived off one another and relied on the other to bounce off of – whether it was jokes and laughs shared between one another or with the whole band as one, so if Harry was down, Louis was too.<p>

For days now he had been trying to coax Harry into talking to him without any success. "Harry, please," Louis begged, knocking on the bathroom door that Harry had locked himself in again for the 4th time that night. Harry had fallen silent, so Louis pressed on. "Let me try and help you, please. I can't stand to see you like this." he almost whispered, pressing his forehead against the wood of the closed door, hand wrapped around the door handle so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Fuck off." He heard the raspy voice on the other side of the door, obviously dry and raw from tears, he guessed. Louis was taken aback, Harry was his best friend, he couldn't just sit around and be bossed around like that, but both him and Harry knew that he would never raise his voice at his friend – he wasn't that sort of person. He just wished that Harry knew how much it hurt _HIM _ when he pushed him away like that, even though he's only trying to help and Harry probably didn't even mean it.

Louis felt a shuddering chill of defeat run down his spine, and with a heavy weight in his chest, he sighed deeply. He wanted to give Harry a sharp remark so that he could feel better about Harry brushing him off so easily without even a second thought but he couldn't find it in him to even talk anymore. All he could simply do was slide down against the other side of the bathroom door, roll his head back and rest his head against the hard frame and sit there and wait Harry out, no matter how late it got. No matter how tired he would eventually become if Harry holds out long enough.

Not long after a uncomfortable silent spell echoed through the hotel room between them, Louis began to hear a loud sob that was soon muffled after the first second or so. There was no mistaking what that sound was, and the only thing he could do was try and bear with the amount of pain he felt in his heart when he heard something so heartbreaking. Hands shaking, the Doncaster boy pushed himself on his feet again, hands gripping the door handle with cold sweaty hands.

"Please. Please. Open the door." he said in a small steady voice, fighting to keep desperation out of his voice so that he didn't seem so vulnerable as he was. "I'm begging, Harry." Louis' voice broke towards the end, not realizing it until it was too late that tears had started to stream down his cheeks and blurred his vision.

A long stretch of silence between the both of them had started again, and it scared Louis enough that he held his breath just in case he missed something that Harry was doing that he wouldn't normally hear if he was breathing too was the unmistakably click of the door handle unlocking, and Louis felt it give way slightly under both of his hands that he desperately gripped with both of his hands. Finally letting out a puff of air that he had been holding, he couldn't help but smile. Now was his chance – he will fix Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I can only get better if you leave me criticism in the right direction. 3 <strong>


	2. Just Get Better

**Thanks to Cassie and Live off Laughter for the reviews! It's cos of you guys there's a second chapter. I hope it isn't too shabby! **

* * *

><p>Louis opened the door carefully, afraid that he was going to hit Harry with the door at some point. When he swing the door open widely, he was surprised to see Harry sitting on the sink. "<em>Harry<em>!" he breathed, a growing smile forming at the sight of Harry - until he looked closely enough. His eyes widened, seeing the Cheshire lad shirtless with cuts of all different sizes scattered on his upper arms causing the blood to drip all the way down and off his elbows. At the sound of his name Harry tensed up slightly, bringing his shoulders up and looking down at his rather bloodied hands without a word, a small grimace forming as he realized what he had done.

Working on first reaction because his mind was too shocked to even try and comprehend what was going on, Louis bent down and took out the first aid kit box and fished out some alcohol wipes, ripping them open with his teeth as he cupped Harry's chin and made him look at him directly. It was immensely painful to see him like this, and all he wanted was to just hug him until he felt better – but Louis knew that it wasn't even in the question at that time. "This might sting, but.." he trailed off as he applied them off to the bloody cuts. Harry had jumped and clutched onto Louis' side, seething throughout the whole time Louis did his thing with the medical supplies.

Louis went to school with someone who had self harmed when he was in grade 9. A pang of regret surged through him and it showed in his features. He hadn't done enough to help her, otherwise she would still be alive and well. He sniffed, feeling the slight feeling of tears coming. He took it all out on himself, even though enough people knew about it, except no one stepped up to the plate to try and help out. He cleared his throat, killing the tension.

"Let's get on the couch." Lou suggested, giving Harry a tap on his arm lightly, suppressing a sigh. The only thing he wished for was things to go back to normal – but he knew he had to do something at some point in time so that Harry would feel better. But how? What?

Harry heaved himself off the counter and walked out without a word – not meeting Louis in the eyes. He didn't blame him, it must of tough for Harry, and Lou can only imagine what he must be thinking and what he was going through.

They both settled on the couch, silently, the air a lot less tense now since it was probably 4 AM and they were both ready to be knocked out. Harry sighed. "I'm so.. sorry." he rasped softly, looking at Louis for the first time that night. He saw the stunned look on Louis' face, something that was rare for Louis so he went on. "I-.." he cut himself off, knowing he probably won't be able to say anything else due to the burning in his throat. Feeling his green eyes water, his gaze flickered away once more from his friend just as the tears escaped his being and trailed off the tip of his nose.

"Don't worry, Haz." Louis murmured, putting his chin on his shoulder, making Harry shiver as he wrapped his arms around his torso in attempt of comfort. "Just..get better," his voice quivering slightly, but he kept smirk on the edge of his face regardless.

They met eyes for a few seconds, emerald clashing against the honest light blue ones. After a little while, Louis cracked a small smile. The sweet innocent smile that was so flawless in every way in Harry's eyes – he couldn't even help smiling himself. Even despite that, Harry broke contact first sucking his breath in hotly to keep from breaking down again.

"Goodnight, Lou." he whispered softly.


	3. Confirmation

Harry woke up to a numbing throb in his arms and a huge knot in his throat. He didn't really remember what had happened the night before but somehow they were in the living room and he was surprised to say that he was pressed up against Lou's chest. One arm was snaked around Harry protectively and the other was tucked underneath his head uncomfortably in attempts of a pillow. He didn't even remember getting on the coach with Louis though. What the hell happened?

Harry blinked a few times, his eyes feeling sore and puffy from crying the night before. He didn't dare move a muscle because he didn't want Louis to wake up. It was far, far to early for something like that. Plus, it was nice to have a few minutes to have some moments to yourself. He didn't really want to move either..for some reason, this was comfortable just where he was. A part of him wanted to live within the moment forever because as of this moment, everything was perfect and he could let everything of his past go and it would just be him and Louis.

_What the hell am I talking about. _He thought, brushing the thought away.

The longer he sat there with Louis, the more her remembered the night before – him breaking down miserably, Lou catching him cutting, how FRIGHTENED he looked.. Gulping, he tentatively looked over one of his bare shoulder to see it wrapped tightly in gauze thanks to Louis.

In all honesty, he thought that Louis took it a bit too far with the gauze and the whole helping him idea, he didn't even need bandages for he had never even gave the cuts a second thought once he was done, never mind treat the cuts with bandages when he harmed himself. But at the same time, the gesture kind of made him soft and realise that Louis cared and the thought alone was comforting even though Harry knew that Lou cared.

Harry sighed deeply, feeling his heart flutter at the thought before discarding the feeling absentmindedly and nuzzled deeper into Louis' chest and fiddling with a piece of his shirt that popped out randomly.

"Good morning, mate." Harry froze at these words, not really expecting Louis to wake up. Before the night before, Harry had never been so lost of words – so speechless. It was different and weird in a sense that LOUIS could make him react in such a way. Especially since the two never had much of a awkward silence before ever – they just got on with each other so well, there WAS no space for silence.

Louis waited for him to talk, but he never did. Louis voice came again, softer this time. "I know..you probably don't want to talk about last night but you know that I'm right here for you if you need me, right? I always will be, I promise."

A pause.

The Doncaster lad sighed heavily, knowing that Harry wasn't going to say anything to him right then. But what Louis DIDN'T know what to do. He didn't know what to SAY.

"Louis, I-" Harry started, half choking due to the sheer pain from the lump in his throat. He looked up at Louis' face, seeing that Louis was obviously upset with his silent spell. Upset and Louis have never been used in a sentence before, and the thought of using it now frightened him and worried him to death.

Seeing Louis' face only made things worse. His emotions were clearly drawn in his features, the confusion and agony and just pure misery made him look like the 20 year old he was, not the fun-loving guy everyone knew him for. The sight made a shiver run down Harry's spine, whether it was good or bad, he didn't know.

"Don't." Lou murmured obviously giving up on the hopes that Harry was ever going to say anything meaningful to him. He looked away from him, shrugging Harry off of him as an attempt to get up. Reluctantly, Harry gave way – rolling over on his side and upright so he was now sitting properly on one side of the couch as Louis got up off the other. He wrecked his mind for something to say, anything to say. Something to make Louis stay with him, to not be so MAD at him. He wanted to give Louis an explanation of why he was the way he was. Why he would cut, why he would do all these things to himself – but there was no explanation. Everything just happened so quickly, emotions gets so riled up, he doesn't even know anything anymore. If he could, he would tell Lou everything that he had to know, but the thing was he didn't even know how to explain what he was going through. He didn't know why he was so damn broken and fucking fragile like this. It wasn't LIKE him to be like this.

All that he really knew was that he was so damn lost – He was tired but he couldn't sleep. He tried faking it – smiling for the cameras and laughing for interviews without any raw feeling behind any of it, pulling himself together for the sake of the fans and for the sake of his band mates, he really tried. Sooner or later he was bound to break, and Louis just happened to be around when he did.

While Harry was trying to find a way to word something that wasn't a lie but wasn't the complete truth either, Louis had disappeared to grab his hoodie and beanie and walked through the living room once more.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he pushed himself off the couch to follow Louis like a lost pup. "Are you going to the hospital and telling them about..Are you going to get me into therapy?" His mind raced as he thought of the first thing that Louis could possibly do, panic making his chest swell up.

Louis opened the door and they were both greeted by a chilling wind that wrapped itself around the two boys, making Harry's skin prickle with the cold since he was still shirtless after all. They both knew that he wasn't going to make it far if he chased Louis out the door due to the weather.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion at his poor friend. "I'm going for a walk, Harry." He heard him sigh. The thought of Louis leaving Harry, even for a little bit scared him. He couldn't let it happen. "No, Louis, please. I..I can't trust myself alone." He stammered, words flushing out of him quickly before he even got a chance to think about what he said.

Louis blinked, his stoic features slowly unraveled his twisted shock. Without even hesitating to think his thoughts out correctly, Louis shut the door behind him with a booming thud that echoed off the walls of the flat and turned around and grabbed a bewildered Harry by the shoulders and pinning him against the nearest wall, feeling the air getting knocked out of Harry as he squirmed from surprise.

"What are you doing? Louis, I didn't mea-"

"Harry, why would you do something like that?" Louis cut him off curtly. "Why would you cut? Don't you realize what you're doing to me and what you would do to everyone if they found out? Imagine how Anne would react. Liam. Zayn. Niall! They would all take it out on themselves!" Louis saw Harry flinch at how frustrated the Doncaster lad was, it was weird seeing him like this – seeing him different from the nonchalant joker that a lot of people knew him for. It scared Harry.

"Lou-"

"NO! Harry." Louis hissed. "It's all because of Caroline, isn't it?" At this point, Harry had started tearing up at the name, answering Louis' question almost immediately.

At this point, the two boys were almost inches away from one another, both shaking from all of the emotion. Louis deflated soon after, seeing that Harry was hurt and he shouldn't be screaming at him.

"Harry..I know she was.." he sighed, shifting his weight ever so slightly. He didn't like talking of her. "I- I know she meant a lot to you. And I understand that you're probably going through a lot. But you need to know that I'm right here with you, every step of the way. We're best friends, mate." His voice was barely a whisper now.

The house was silent, and the only thing that could be heard was the rasp of Harry's uneven breaths between the choked tears. Louis couldn't help but notice that he was adorable. Puppy-like even. It amazed him how even if Harry had puffy red eyes and his nose shimmered a faint fleshy red and looked like a wreck that he still managed to fit the description of down-right kissable. Or at least to Louis.

"Lou, I'm s-sorry.." Harry breathed huskily. "I-" Before Harry could even finish, Louis had leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, cutting him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm an ass for cutting it off when it gets good, but it was a long chapter xD More to come, leave a word, sentence, anything in the reviews please. It keeps me motivated to keep writing! Thanks goes out to nothingbuttrouble202, Mersheart, and EatFunLove for reviewing.<strong>


	4. Larry Stylinson

Louis shrank back a few inches, far enough to look directly into Harry's eyes for anything, a flicker of emotion or even the shining tear that might threaten to fall. Neither showed, just a wide-eyed Harry. It took the both of them a few seconds to realize and register what had just happened. But one thing was certain – there was no going back to how things were ever again. Louis sighed, his breath rather ragged as he slowly eased his grip on the other boy's shoulders and let his arms slump down to his sides, taking a few steps back hesitantly, like a kid who was looking at the mess he made.

_I totally fucked this up. What the hell did I just do? _He thought, gulping. Harry was still yet to move, or even react. "Harry..That wasn't..suppose to happen." He said dumbly, pressing both of his lips together and furrowing his eyebrows together in expressed concern. He knew that he trusted Harry with his life and that he loved the guy, but as a _boyfriend? _The question never occurred to him especially since he only dated girls, and he never thought that he would be having this type of issue with anyone, _especially_ Harry.

"Louis.." was the only thing Harry said, then the phone buzzed on the coffee table, distracting both of the young lads from one another. In a sense, Louis was rather grateful that whoever had texted aided him in confronting Harry about the kiss. It was too awkward to do ANYTHING right. _God I need a drink.. _he thought as he pressed his fingers on his bridge between his eyes and jumped the couch to reach the coffee table where both of their phones lie side by side. "It's yours." he murmured to Harry and tossed him his phone after looking briefly at the screen. Liam.

Harry looked confused for a mere second before eyes widening in realization. "Shit." he swore under his breath and pressed the okay button and put Liam on speaker.

"Where the bloody hell are you too? You were suppose to be in the recording booth half an hour ago!" Liam's voice boomed from the other end of the call before Harry and Lou even had a chance to say hello.

"Erm..we got caught in something." Harry gulped, exchanging uneasy glances with Louis. They had both forgotten about the song that the band was suppose to be recording today.

"We'll be there soon, I'm driving right as we speak." Louis piped in, throwing his voice so that it seemed pleasant and calm like Louis normally was, throwing in a quick lie so that Liam could calm down. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded in a 'not half bad' gesture silently.

"I swear guys if you don't get here!.." As Liam's threat went on, the more his voice faded away.

"Hey guys!" greeted Niall, Irish accent strong as ever. "Zayn and I'll try and hold off Liam for now with some Nando's or something but you best hurry getting your asses here." Niall warned. "The management aren't too happy with us. Sayin' we're taking too long on the second album."

"Thanks!" both Harry and Lou said in unison. They were both rather glad that Niall had taken the phone away from Liam. He rarely ever gets mad, so both of the boys knew that this was serious and that they were definitely in deep shit.

"We'll try and be there soon." Louis promised clearing his throat so that it was more solemn this time, grabbing Harry's arm to move the phone closer to him before hanging up, their arms brushing against one other. Harry's breathing stopped and he visually tensed at Louis' touch. Sighing, they both exchanged weary glances with one another, but got dressed quickly without another word. Within 3 minutes they both came to the door, Louis in a tight white with red stripes shirt and Harry's blazer on and Harry in a hoodie and skinnies.

"I couldn't find any of my jackets." he explained hastily at Harry's WTF expression. "I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt, _princess._" he purred in a teasing tone as Harry scoffed and walked out the door after him.

"Shut up." Harry snapped, twisting his neck to face Louis as he trudged to the car, the end of his mouth curling into a small amused smile – something that Louis hasn't seen in a while. "Just be grateful that I decided to be normal and wear an actual sweatshirt instead of my blazer or else Liam wouldn't be the one that you have to worry about." he said, tugging his hoodie.

"Mmhm, whatever you say, Hazza." Louis said sweetly, glad that they were both on the same page again, even though Harry was now reluctant to even his touch – which pained him with such tightness in this chest it was almost unbearable. He sighed softly under his breath, the last thing that they needed right now was to go back into the awkward, depressed state they were in before Liam called. Even though they were in much trouble with Liam about being late, this was probably a once-in-a-lifetime lifesaver from all of the painful moments that would've bound to play itself out if they had stayed in the house with each other alone.

They both jumped into Louis' car, Harry taking shotgun as always and Louis in the driver's seat. Louis was already on the interstate and driving rather fast, despite he was known to drive a little under the speed limit just to be safe. After a moment or so, Harry spoke. "So.. what's our excuse for when Liam asks what we were doing?" Harry said tentatively. "I doubt we can tell him the truth.." he trailed off.

Louis leaned back into his seat, resting his elbow onto the arm rest between them and pressed his knuckle against his cheek and sighed. "Well Harry, you can tell them whatever you'd like." he murmured, casting a sideways glance over at the boy who was now on the other side of the car as if trying to get as far away from Louis as possible, back turned to face the window to gaze at the passing scenery. It was painful of Harry to bring them both back on the subject of the kiss, but deep inside him he knew that it had to happen eventually.

"Oh," was the only response that Louis got, so he decided to drop the manner and let them both fall into another phrase of silence. The only thing that was audible was the soft hum of the engine and the occasional blinking of the turn signals when Louis had to make a switch lanes as they approached the other side of town.

"Tell me something Lou, how long are we going to push this before we actually talk to one another seriously and stop pretending like we're both stupid?" Harry whispered suddenly, making Lou tap his fingers nervously driver's wheel. "You know we both can't just..shrug that off." he paused, not really knowing what to say.

"I know." Louis said, meeting his eyes for a few brief moments before raking his eyes off of Harry and back on the road. "I..I wasn't thinking." he explained. "I don't really know..what happened." he huffed, laughing bitterly. "I'm sorry Harry." he said finally. "It just..did." he struggled for more words to how to explain what he was trying to say, but nothing came. He waited for Harry to say something, but he didn't. Which was actually more painful than anything he could have ever said to Louis.

Harry and Louis both slammed the car door shut and walked into the recording studio one after the other rather than side by side like they usually walk. The sound of harmonizing hit Harry's ears as soon as he walked through the door and down the hall to where the usually recorded. Almost instantly, he was enthralled and everything behind him swept away.

_You're a little late, I'm already torn._

_I'm already, I'm already torn_

_Oh, torn. _

Then came a little moment of silence and Paul's voice came in. "Alright guys, that's it. Incredible job you lot!" He confirmed, making the session officially done. Then the wave of cheers came from the three lads and laughter soon followed, a mini celebration to a day's worth of recording was now done and they had the rest of the day to themselves. Harry pushed the door open and saw the familiar faces of his band mates and body guard.

"Hey guys," Harry said sheepishly, knowing that he was obviously late. He sighed heavily as Louis bumped into him and gave a similar greeting. "Did we miss anything?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Finally you bastards got here!"

They all exchanged hugs and greetings with one another as usual before getting down to questioning.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"Did you guys get hungover or something?" joked Zayn.

"No, we didn't get hungover." Louis replied teasingly. "We just lost track of time." he shrugged, as if it were no big deal. He glanced sideways and saw Harry nodding silently, going along with it.

"Rightt. It's 2 in the afternoon, what did you lot do between the time you guys woke up until noon, hm?" Liam stepped in, a small frown on his face but the unmistakable playful gleam in his eyes. "Did you guys fuck, or.." he trailed off, a growing smirk replacing the frown. "I always knew Larry Stylinson was real." he mused.

"Shut up, Liam!" Harry growled, face growing more and more red at how accurately close his guess was. "Larry is as much as real is Niam is." he shot back, he couldn't help but grinning at Niall's and Liam's rather embarrassed reactions as they both looked at each other at the same time and ducked their heads in the other way in synch.

"Enough guys, this isn't going to turn into another fight. The last ones got you all in trouble with the hotel manager, and you know it!" said Paul, his warning followed by a small reminiscing laugh from all of the lads.

"Shh, Paul it's just getting good." Zayn growled punching the older man's arm playfully before averting his attention back to the argument in front of him, rubbing his hands together as if almost in a devious way.

"Mm, shouldn't you be involved in it too, Mr. Bradford Bad Boy?" Liam mimicking Zayn's accent playfully.

"But I don't even SAY that anymore!" Zayn protested, waving his arms in empathesis.

"Mmhm. That's what they allllll say." Liam said gravely in a deep voice before bursting out laughing. The voice had turned out to be too deep, and it sounded like Darth Vader in some sense. What really topped it off was Darth Vader with a British accent. Niall, poor guy, was almost as red as a tomato and was clutching his sides for air as his laughter filled the air – it was hard for anyone to sulk around if they were in the same room with the boys of One Direction. It just wasn't humanly possible.

Soon, Louis and Harry had found their places amongst friends and memories were nothing more than the past. Zayn couldn't help but notice the slight tension in the air whenever Louis or Harry would accidentally catch each others' gaze.

"What's going on with you guys?" he asked with note of worry in his sarcasm, noticing the wave of pained struggle in both of their faces before it disappeared with a surprised expression from the both of them.

"What?" Harry's voice went an octave higher than it usually was, making Zayn and the other lads cock an eyebrow. All eyes were on them now, even Niall stopped mid-way with bringing a potato chip to his open mouth.

"Nothing's wrong guys, seriously." Louis said sweetly, wrapping an arm almost delicately around Harry in a playful manner, making Harry flinch and recoil from Louis' touch. "Erm.." was the only backup that Louis got from the curly haired boy next to him.

Sighing reluctantly from the looks of his band mates, Louis figured out that there really was no use in hiding it from them since they already pieced together that something was going on between Louis and Harry.

"Well, if you're done trying to lie to us.." Liam said in a low voice as he leaned against a couch arm with Nialler next to him who put his food down altogether. The silence was almost unbearable as all eyes were on the two lads of One Direction who were suppose to be the bestest of friends but here they were with a foot's distance from one another – one looking terrified and one looking rather.. frustrated and defeated.

As soon as Louis opened his mouth after a minute of trying to word out what to say, Harry spoke up, much to everyone's surprise since he had been awfully quiet. "He kissed me."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, hazel, brown, and blue. Even though Larry Stylinson was known widely between the band, they thought that it was just the way the friendship was, nothing more.

"..Larry Stylinson." Zayn pointed out with a small snicker, oblivious from the apparent serious situation before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to: anon, Mersheart, narutogirl103, EatFunLove, (other) anon *lawl*, and Megan Cee for the reviews.. I'm glad so many people like it! (: <strong>


End file.
